


【佑灰】托生南瓜的少年和他的灰姑娘

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: * 34性转* 海外高校背景* 清纯女高中生 X 班上沉默寡言的男同学* 有超过一段话的13* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC 归我，但所有刻板印象描写皆为剧情服务，均不代表本人立场
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 34性转  
> * 海外高校背景  
> * 清纯女高中生 X 班上沉默寡言的男同学   
> * 有超过一段话的13  
> * OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC 归我，但所有刻板印象描写皆为剧情服务，均不代表本人立场

01.

展开一段生动诙谐的故事未必需要一个严肃沉重的开始。叙述能力极佳的人往往能从各个角度切入话题，将其见闻自然而然地内嵌至他流畅的表达中，于是人群向其瞩目，本能地聆听他的故事，或在错落有致地情节中品得人间烟火，或在谈笑间解析彼此认同的概率，让沟通的效率不只停留在无用社交。

在金珉奎的认知中，符合这个定义的能称之为“叙述能力极佳的人”包括夫胜宽和尹净汉。今夜庆功宴的主角洪知秀之所以不在其列，是因为她更擅长游说与决策，是天生的演说家和领导者，语言系统中的天然的戒备之心导致她在描绘一件事情时所用的言语比所有能好好讲笑话的人更为冷静与锋利。

“实不相瞒，在下诸多梦想之一就是——有一天能听知秀姐跑一段火车！如果是和净汉哥一起的话，我负责去卖票哈哈哈！稳赚不赔的生意呢！” 夫胜宽举起香槟杯大笑着说道。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那你一辈子别想咯” 

揶揄来自四面八方。但他不是很在意。

完成一大批微信添加类的社交活动之后，非著名社会活动家夫胜宽同学火速落座，也不管周围坐着什么人便开始切自己盘子里的羊排往嘴里塞。“含钠过量，明日必肿”的想法已经在爆开的孜然香气中化为乌有，大一菜鸟小夫同学必须趁着还没人来找他唠闲嗑之前赶紧把肚子填饱以免一会儿开始兄友弟恭再来一瓶的时候脑内还要时刻计算酒精中毒的可能性。

于是乎，他理所应当没有感受到隔壁座的少女看向他的炙热的视线。

正当他风卷残云地收拾完盘子里的羊排准备起身投入战斗时，他的小臂被人轻轻碰了一下。

“同学……”

女孩子柔软的声线撞进的他的耳膜，像烤化了的棉花糖，酥脆又绵软，倘若上帝之手巧妙拨弄剧本，这样的举措完全可以展开一段绮丽的相识，从此红尘作伴快意人生。

但下一秒夫胜宽的注意力就被不远处的咆哮吼住了。

“宽呐——夫胜宽——瀚率也在这儿！快过来！过——来——啊——” 喊他的人眉眼弯弯，小眼睛咪成钟表盘上时针与分针并长的十点十分，不顾周围人的眼色便放声大喊。换做是别人肯定是要被说失礼，但偏偏这位是除了洪知秀以外与所有人都打成一片的舞蹈社社长，人群中调动气氛的欢乐因子，所有人开始气馁时拉着每个人挨个加油打气的信心治疗剂，因此酒席间所有人都见怪不怪，笑着看向他后便又转头与他人攀谈。

夫胜宽端着酒杯匆匆应了一声便转身离去，原本将要打开的对话戛然而止，徒留少女的手还尴尬地停留在空气中。

正在她气馁地低下头假装看手机屏幕逃避这个所有人看上去都有话聊的场合时，一块小蛋糕被慢慢推到了她眼前。

“吃我的吧”

一个低沉的男声在她耳边响起。

“你好像盯着那块红薯蛋糕好久了”

太丢人了吧。被说中心事地女孩羞到想要钻进地里去。

她红着脸看向声音的主人，却没想到对方的样貌与她预期的不太一样。眼前的男孩子俊朗的五官被额前的碎发和鼻梁上的圆框眼镜隐去了大半，欲言又止的模样看起来不像是经常出入这样的场合的人。气质上来说不至于到木讷的程度，但也绝对不是精明的交际花。

不知怎么的突然想逗逗这位少年人，女孩瞪着铜铃大的笑眼对上男孩闪避的目光，拿钢叉挖了一勺奶油伸向男孩的嘴边，娇滴滴地说道：“你吃吃看吧，很好吃的，这家人的蛋糕。”

男生沉默着接过叉子，又放回了盘中，很是得体。

“你吃吧”。

女孩站起身来从容地向侍者要了一根叉子递给一脸疑惑看着她的男孩子，“一起吃吧，如果你不介意的话”。

话说到这份上似乎也不好再三推辞，于是男生接过叉子轻轻刮走一旁的裱花奶油放进了嘴里。

眉清目秀的女孩上下打量着这位与此处格格不入的男孩，不禁起了兴趣，甜甜地问道：“同学，你是工科的吧？coups哥的学弟吗？”

男孩放下叉子，看了她半晌不说话。

正在女孩准备随便讲点什么话将这个话题带过去的时候，男孩闷闷地开口：“嗯，你呢？”

“我是洪知秀的妹妹啊……” 

她瞧着男孩不敢逾越半分地刮着面上的奶油迟迟不敢碰她吃过的蛋糕夹层，软着嗓子说道：“吃里面的吧”。

“还有……”

她顿了一顿，脑海中不自觉浮现了家姐时常耳提面命同她讲要注意所有长得人模狗样的留学男很可能是披着羊皮的狼时的表情，摇了摇头，脸上又绽放了一个和善的笑容，接着开口说道——

“我叫文俊辉”。

两位素不相干的少男少女在觥筹交错的酒席误入对方的生命线，奇怪的音符奏响圆舞曲的第一小节，平凡人的故事，由此展开。

  
02.

重逢来得比想象的要快许多。

翌日，本该接文俊辉下课的洪知秀因为学校临时有事抽不开身便让文俊辉自己一个人先回家。洪知秀对自家妹妹倒是很放心，因为文俊辉一向很小心。

尤其是孤身一人的时候，文俊辉会尽量挑着大路走，往人多的地方去，与家人朋友保持联络，或者打开手机随时准备快捷报警。

现在就是需要报警的时刻——在她穿越学校一旁的小公园时，她灵敏地意识到到了三四米外有人不怀好意地跟着她，嬉笑着，嘴里阴阳怪气地叨叨着刚学的不知道哪国的脏话，跟逗老鼠的猫一样慢悠悠地跟在亚洲女孩身后，仿佛在等待她抓住肩包带子警惕的看向他们，拉紧裙角、越走越快，或者花容失色，尖叫着跑开。

冬令时到来后，路灯亮起的时刻与落日的时间点逐渐不同步。乌漆嘛黑的小公园随便一棵百年老树都可以用来实施犯罪。判断完形势后，文俊辉心下一沉。只能求老天保佑了。

她神色如常地暗暗提了提这种时刻尤其碍事的裙子，准备拔腿就跑时，迎面而来传说中的“‘善有善报自业自得好人一生平安”——昨夜与她分享了同一块红薯蛋糕的“工科男”穿着隔壁隔壁男校的高中生制服远远地向她走来。

“大哥！！！！救我！！！！！”

她气沉丹田大吼道，而后以迅雷不及掩耳之势一个箭步冲到了男生身旁，将对方的胳膊扣进了自己的臂弯里，整套动作行云流水，倒有几分小情侣校外约会的意思。

被挽住手的男生看她这幅模样，僵着身子将手放在女孩细瘦的小臂上，本来是条件反射自我保护的姿势现在倒是吃人家豆腐也不是，放开也不是，男生脸上不自觉浮现了羞赧的神色。

全圆佑用余光瞥了身后的人一眼，最终还是任女孩亲昵地挎着他，用只有两个人才听得到的声音大小说道：“被teenager缠上了吗？”

女孩疯狂地夹着眼睫毛给他使眼色，满脸写着SOS、救命子、救人一命胜造七级浮屠、大侠若救我一命他日必当重谢。全圆佑觉得女孩这个表情实在是很好笑，想都没想便“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

他反手牵住了女孩的手腕，细嫩的肌肤与他掌心的纹路贴合，似乎是有一些暧昧了的。

“走吧，送你回家。”

全圆佑不敢直视女孩的眼睛，淡淡地说道。

两人一路上连个屁都没放，相对无言。

也不知什么时候开始，身后来路不明的小混混也没再跟着他们了，文俊辉还是任由全圆佑牵着她的手，谁都没去提起这件事。

“你昨晚也是去蹭饭的吧！” 被心跳声鼓噪得晕乎乎的文俊辉试探着开了口。

男生点了点头：“嗯，我哥让我去的。说低调点就行。”

文俊辉脸上漾起了一个灿烂的笑容，举起小拳头要跟男生碰拳：“那我们扯平啦！”

气氛有所缓和，但仍持续升温，那些说不清道不明的情愫在亮起的路灯下肆意滋长，缠绕少女困倦的眼睫和少年起雾的镜片。

将女孩送到家时，全圆佑放开了女孩的手，左手拉紧了肩上的相机包，右手指了指不远处的公寓大楼，“我就不过去了，你看着你进去就走。”

文俊辉点了点头，耳边又响起了男生低声的嘱咐：“公园那边……下了夜抽weed的人很多”。

他瞄了一眼女孩裸露在西裙外的小腿，顿了一顿，“小心一点会比较好”。

平时里大大咧咧的文俊辉在这种时候反而有些吞吞吐吐，她抿着嘴看着眼前绅士又温和的男生不说话，想来想去任何自作多情的请求都有些超过，于是便打消了心里的念头。

男生艰难地咽了咽口水。下一秒，从他嘴里蹦出来的每个字文俊辉都能理解，但连成一个句子便完整地轰击着春心萌动的少女整个大脑。

因为他说——

“以后…..如果知秀姐很忙的话……”

“就……一起回家吧。”

03.

Well, “一起回家”这种话当然是天方夜谭，听听就好。

洪知秀其人，生性敏感多疑，若投生在诸侯战乱的时代，未必会是杨门女将之类的女中豪杰，但必定会如曹操、刘备一般杀伐果决，成为一代枭雄。她活成了所有维度上都近乎完美的人，同时拥有待字闺中之美与见血封喉之利，是绝对意义上令人臣服的首领，也是众生仰望的长满尖刺的玫瑰，难以被性别定义，也不是三言两语便能形容完的。

作为人生轨迹与洪知秀5岁后的生活百分之百重合的洪小姐的妹妹，文俊辉对关于姐姐的美谈自是有自己的一套观点。她认为众人理解不了山顶的严寒，也不懂爬上空气稀薄的珠穆朗玛之艰辛，仰望得如此轻松皆因从未踏足荆棘，用世俗的标准衡量方正最终得到切割完美的人。那些被稀释的青春和姐姐流动的人性在这样的赞誉中消失不见，站在讲台上，站在旗帜下，站在话筒前，从面前只有文俊辉一人，到百人、千人，走上神坛的洪知秀迎来许多鲜花与掌声，但文俊辉也永远记得她酣睡转醒时姐姐床头亮到半夜的灯。久而久之，她反而不愿再多说写什么。

而在她听过的颂词中，无论长辈或是同辈，总有人不约而同地说姐姐从小便很成熟，与男子无异，将来必定是个有出息的人。偶尔也有人说她比许多男孩子强。这种时候文俊辉便会忍不住插嘴——据说从她还被妈妈抱在怀里那会儿便在听到这话时扑棱着去打大人们的脸，后来长大了这臭脾气也没改，直视着长辈们的脸便说姐姐怎么能跟男的比呢，姐姐就是姐姐，姐姐就是最好的、最强的。

众人话锋一转，便将话题从洪知秀身上引向文俊辉：有的半开玩笑半正经地问她“姐姐是最强的的话，那俊尼是什么呢？是石头缝里蹦出来的，还是妈妈在垃圾堆里捡的呢？”，长辈们总喜欢这样说。也有喜欢给她们洞视未来预测人生的，会说些什么“俊尼这样占着姐姐，姐姐最后都是要给你讨姐夫的，姐姐妹妹都是要嫁人的哈哈哈哈”，一群人哄堂大笑后又开始聊世界经济政治文化，人人都是茶桌上的专家。也有些生了儿子的老东西喜欢阴阳怪气地拉踩一番说“老洪家的二宝贝虽不比知秀识大体，也总归是个泼辣妹妹呢？哪家儿子娶了她也是有的受的”，诸如此类，不胜枚举。

但文俊辉和洪知秀从不在乎这些。她们都有彼此的骄傲，也为彼此骄傲，血缘纽带中捆绑着的是坚定的信任感与无怨无悔的爱。她们知道自己走的每一步路都有对方的支持，即使背道而驰也永远有家，一往无前时明白有路可退，是相互成就的姐妹，是异国他乡的故知。

因此，共同成长数十载，洪知秀不可能不在文俊辉提出独自回家时心生鄙夷。

“啊……没事啦…..我怕你学校的事情太忙嘛~！” ，文俊辉吐了吐舌头，摇着洪知秀的藕臂撒着娇。

洪知秀盯着自家妹妹嫩得能掐出水的脸蛋半晌不说话，叹了一口气，“你看上哪款包了吗？”

“啊？不是啦，我就是不想你忙了一天还要塞着车过来接我，反正学校也近，我走回来就是了的。我们家里见也是一样的呀，好不好嘛？” 文俊辉一脸真挚地说道。

“而且我回家路上还能去吃小蛋糕！” 

“卤肉饭！”

“还有炸鸡！”

文俊辉兴奋地握着小拳拳挨个给洪知秀数回家路上她能吃到的小心。这幅模样倒是把洪知秀逗乐了。  
速来温文尔雅的姐姐难得笑得这么开，便刮了刮文俊辉挺翘的鼻子，“行行行，臭妹妹大了，要自主长胖了，我拦不住喽！”

两人笑作一团，牵着手下楼吃饭。

洪知秀敏感地察觉到有什么不对，但她一时间说不出来。在文俊辉笑着发微信的时候她作势偷瞄了一眼妹妹的通讯录，置顶聊天中有个她没见过的名字——“宇、宙、无、敌、大、美、女……这谁啊？” 

洪知秀尽量让自己的语气中充满调侃的意味。

然后她看见家里养肥了的大猫咪笑得神神秘秘，“新认识的翘屁屁美女呀”

“而且是姐姐哦~！” 文俊辉轻快地说道。

洪知秀撇了撇嘴，“啧，我们俊尼还学会霍霍姐姐了呢？” 

文俊辉笑而不语。手机被洪知秀拿在手上她还是有一些紧张，生怕网络信号另一端的“美女”突然发言。

“叮——”，手机提示音响起。

“俊呐，我是Coups。有空跟我通个电话吧。”

04.

飞来横祸并不足以形容文俊辉此刻的心情。看着这条好友添加申请，文俊辉认为此刻的情况比“宇宙无敌大美女”给她发短信更为糟糕。

一时间洪知秀的脸立刻冷了下来，“解释。”

文俊辉支支吾吾地说道，脑子里CPU快要烧毁了：“Coups哥……啊……哥那个……”

“我问Coups哥能不能帮我找个补微积分的，最近成绩不太好。” 女孩眨着大眼睛一本正经的说道。

洪知秀上下打量地看着她不说话，拿起自己的手机拨通的崔胜哲的电话，点开了外放。

电话那头的人声音懒懒的，仿佛刚睡醒：“知秀啊……怎么了？”

电话这头的文俊辉朝着她姐拼命摇头摆手，用唇语说着：“姐！我说！我坦白！你别问了！尴尬死了！姐！我的姐！别问了！”

洪知秀点了点头，拨开了文俊辉扒拉在她手腕上的小手，“你能不能帮我看看我写的code哪里错了……run出来是error啊……是好多次了。”

“当然没问题呀。” 崔胜哲语气很是温柔，像被逗猫棒拿住精神的摇头摆尾的小狮子。

“你发来吧。我试试。”

将手机屏幕上的红色挂断通话按钮一点，洪知秀转头向文俊辉抬了抬眉毛，示意她赶紧解释。

“……他昨天问我你是不是有喜欢的人了……”，文俊辉抿着嘴说道。

“我说…… ‘我不是很清楚’ …… ”

“他当时表情蛮落寞的。一瞬间就……蔫了……”

大约察觉到洪知秀情绪也不太对，文俊辉便也噤了声。

“他还说什么了……” 洪知秀假装低头看手机，漫不经心地问道。

“苦笑了一下就走开了吧。” 话音刚落，文俊辉看到手机屏幕上闪过一条推送，她尽力让自己看起来没有那么像沐浴在春光中的少女但收效甚微，她的脸热热的，像被电饭锅揭开的瞬间溢散的热气蒸过那样，心脏也热乎乎。

因为“宇宙无敌大美女”真的给她发了一条短信。

“她”说：明天见。

05.

明天见，后天见，大后天见，天天见。日积月累，水滴石穿。

一开始也只是一块蛋糕的点头之交而已。

盯着电脑屏幕中的穿着清凉的少女，全圆佑脑子里一团浆糊。他依稀记得少女明明那天在回家的路上只是蹦蹦跳跳地问他拍不拍人物而已。然后他没设防地说Coups哥经常叫他帮忙接单拍拍毕业照什么的，后来暑假没回国，也就挂在约拍网站上接接零碎的单子这样。

“但都是很常规的场合”。

说完这句他就意识到女孩这个问句里请君入瓮的意思。

全圆佑必须承认午后的阳光洒在女孩高挺的鼻梁上和肉肉的苹果肌上，他有一瞬间感到眩晕。

那位女孩曾经无数次向他示好，委婉地表达喜欢，但大部分时间无疾而终，以他的沉默不语收场。造成这样的画面大概还是因为他早就为这十六岁的末章编完了结局。在他的认知里，文俊辉始终值得更好的人，至少应当是个像他哥那样被所有人都认为是有男子气概的、有担当的、值得依靠的人。全圆佑无数次在公园的喷泉边上等着女孩的时候都是这样说服自己的。

反正都不应该是我的吧。他苦笑着想。

只是在朋友这个位置就很好了。她会喜欢上别人的，无论那个别人是谁，都会比书呆子全圆佑好，比全圆佑聪明，比全圆佑会说话，比他讨喜，也比他逗趣。无论怎么想，文俊辉跟他在一起，最终都是要掉眼泪的。于是现在这样就很好了，是一起回家的关系，能一起去奶茶店买两杯味道不同的奶茶分着喝，分享女校与男校之间的结构性差异和对方的认知里难以想象的奇闻轶事，追随青春的尾巴写有去无回的诗，也偶尔多愁善感说道说道那些有缘无分的事，而后“哀吾生之须臾羡长江之无穷”，像所有挚友一样在观点融合的一瞬间山花烂漫，也表达疑惑、不解、但求赐教。虽然都是在消耗无意义的时间。

但这样的关系已经很令人满足了，不是吗？

于是女孩拉住他的相机包是他微微愣了一下。

“全同学......一次贵吗？” 少女面色凝重地问道。

“什么？” 

全圆佑蹙眉，一瞬间有了不好的联想。

“约拍……”，她指了指男生天天背着的相机包，“拍拍我可以吗？我一直想拍一套......比较私密的......留念” 说这话的时候文俊辉看向他的眼神亮晶晶的，充满希冀，仿佛有什么东西要溢出来了一般，有些难以企口，兜不住又小心翼翼。

“如果是全同学的话……就感觉会很安心”。 

魔女的咒语在全圆佑的耳边响起。洒在阔叶上的光斑反复摇晃着提醒他应该清醒一点拒绝这样过分的请求，而后他撞进了少女羞怯也真诚的眼睫里——他觉得崔胜哲在他胃疼时给他煮的玉米糊糊和南瓜羹开始倒灌进他的小脑，眼前的天地开始倾斜。他定了定神，抓住公园里的千年老树根妄图汲取一点天地之灵气恢复清明。

——对，拒绝她。保持距离是维持异性亲友间纯洁友谊的第一步。

少年深吸一口气，抬头的的瞬间又瞥见了少女的唇角和勾人的痣，那微微抿住的唇有些无辜，好像在他拒绝这样令大部分男生食指大动的邀约后也还是会说出一些给自己找台阶下的话，不会让大家彼此都难堪。

如果他面露难色的话，文俊辉最多摆摆手说“跟你开玩笑的啦！这种事找Coups哥拍就好啦！也不是什么大事的嘛”。

一思及此，全圆佑有些恍惚。

光是想象女孩填补空白和尴尬时装作自己没事还安慰他的表情，他就受不了了。

于是他失了智，迷了眼，又放任自己做缩头乌龟扮演少女心目中那位绅士得体也温和寡言的全同学。  
全圆佑觉得他疯了。万花筒里绚丽的世界叠加在心爱的女孩身上应当有多绮丽他无需多想也知道，被相机捕捉的瞬间无需在电脑上放大数倍精雕细琢也生动可爱。

无论心理建设了多久，关于这段少年情事的思考做出了多少条件假设与结果分析，真心与冷感的分寸还是在他的心中一次又一次的被剥离，无条件答应文俊辉的任何请求成了他的肌肉记忆，成为了无法被训斥的条件反射。

独处一室拍照之后会怎么样，隔着一个镜头又疯了怎么办，洪知秀与崔胜哲知道了又会怎么样——这些他已经无法仔细探究了。

没办法了，疯就疯吧。

关于那个邀约到底是怎么过渡到其他话题的他已经不记得。

他只记得他看着女孩丰润的唇，轻轻应了一声，“好”。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

06.

冬日的夜沉入夏季，旧时的月影离辉煌的灯火很近很近。

在崔胜哲成功拿到本校研究生的 offer 时，文俊辉和全圆佑也终于迈入了高中生涯的尾声。尽管是学分累积型的升学制度，崔胜哲还是在全圆佑进入高三后鲜少进入弟弟的房间，也不再招全圆佑进两兄弟中二病发作时装修成网吧风格的电脑房开黑。如非必要的话，他会尽量避免主动跟自家弟弟产生过多的联系，一来是降低自己任何婆妈啰嗦的瞬间给弟弟造成压力的可能性，二来也是想让全圆佑拥有自己的空间。

但他在刷到那位 ig 红人新发的照片的时候还是忍不住敲开了全圆佑的房门。

“ 跟哥谈谈吧 ”

崔胜哲抱着手臂斜倚在门框旁，看着自己一向稳重的弟弟脸上划过一丝惊慌的神色。

全圆佑开口： “ 聊什么？ ”

“ 俊尼 ” 。

崔胜哲一脸正色道， “ 我要跟你聊，洪知秀的妹妹，文俊尼 ” 。

全圆佑看着哥哥肉嘟嘟的脸被愠怒的表情切割成有些棱角的模样，自知是瞒不过了，便叹了一口气，侧着身子让崔胜哲进自己的房间，自己转身便随意坐在了床上，听候发落。

本来是他提的头，但进了全圆佑的房间后，崔胜哲却意外地感到尴尬。

他甩开人字拖后盘腿坐在了弟弟的床上，突兀的沉默笼罩在两兄弟之间。

两人也不玩手机，也不搭话，犹如年过半百分居多年的夫妻。最后实在受不了了的崔胜哲抱着枕头躺下，看着天花板惨白的冷光开了口： “ 你俩什么时候开始的。 ”

“ 没在一起 ” ，全圆佑也拉着被子躺在了一旁。

十几年来各自前行的兄弟俩第一次分享了同一张床。

“ ‘BeforeJuly’  是俊尼。这一个还蛮好猜的。 ” 崔胜哲摆出一副谈判的语气慢悠悠地说道， “ 有问题的是她一直没艾特上的那位。 ”

“photo by NOWon” 。他指着 ‘BeforeJuly’ 新发的照片下方配的文字说道。

“ 所有知道 ‘BeforeJuly’ 的人都以为摄影师叫 ‘Now——On——’,  指的是现在开始，将镜头打开， turn it on…… 直到那天我帮你取快递签字的时候想起你之前用过的网名叫 …… ‘SomeWon’ ，我才猛然想起 ‘NOWon’  也可以读作 ‘No——Won——’……”

“ 因为是不想要有姓名的人，所以也可以是 No One……” 

崔胜哲娓娓道来，将他的猜测全部摆在了台面上。

全圆佑陷入了沉默，不知如何开口。这是他和文俊辉之间的秘密。在文俊辉成为 “BeforeJuly” 之前，她只是想找他拍摄了一组纪念青春的照片而已。那个时候两人第一次约着去了日式温泉 spa ，定了一间情侣房。两人脸上都写着巨大的尴尬但还是硬着头皮上了。

硫磺味溢散在每一寸空气中，熏得人燥热又难受。穿着背带裤的女孩 “ 啪嗒 ” 一声解开扣子的时候全圆佑吓得背过了身子。他也不知道他在害羞什么。各种毕业袍下身材姣好的姐姐也不是没拍过。

但他就是感觉这个硫磺味就是在要他的命。他调试着镜头装作在对焦，握着相机的手有些颤抖，低着头闷闷地说道： “ 你换好衣服就下水吧 ” 。

穿着比基尼的少女踏入了池子里，原本披散在肩上的长发被扎成了丸子头摞在头上，斜刘海湿哒哒地顺着饱满的额头贴在耳后，整张脸被热气熏得红扑扑的，像果农刚摘的蜜桃。她拨着水像小鸭子一样划到池子边上，抬头看着全圆佑， “ 你怎么不拍啊？ ”

因为想把你包起来啊。拍个屁。

全圆佑深吸了一口气，把眼镜摘了放在少女的草莓耳钉旁， “ 眼镜起雾了。 ”

“ 你别露脸了，给我侧面或者背影吧。 ”

女孩 “ 喔 ” 了一声便划着水走向向阳的池边。她抻着身子，仰起头，露出大片光裸的背部和被浸润的绑在脖子上的细带。墨绿色的绳扣撇出来的一长截带子紧紧地贴在少女的背脊上，那半截身体闯出水面时水珠便顺着这跟带子流向未知的禁地。全圆佑机械地按下快门，被控制住呼吸的瞬间羡慕水也羡慕空气。

几乎不知道着过程里到底发生了什么。反正全圆佑是毫无记忆地在重复着拍照这样的动作。

想扯下那根罪恶的东西，然后身体力行告诉女孩这样的事情很危险、不可以玩火。他想说男人都是感官动物所以不可以这样。想说的很多，但木讷的全同学不善言辞。

文俊辉喜欢的是不善言辞的全同学。因此全同学必须不善言辞。

他看着氤氲的水汽将女孩白嫩的肌肤晕得通红，黑色的蝴蝶结周边已经勒出了明显的勒痕，他还是哑着嗓子开了口： “ 太热了的话我们就回去吧 ” 。

“ 也不可以泡太久，十二点前得回家。 ”

全圆佑顿了一顿，放下相机，向女孩招了招手。

男孩脸上乌云密布。他觉得他一定能做点什么吓吓臭女孩，像女孩掀翻他的兜帽或者突兀地挽着他的手那样，让她知道危险就好了。

三。

二。

一。

趁现在！

全圆佑走近到池边蓦然蹲下。

他刚一伸手女孩纤细的柔夷就从热泉中伸了出来，湿着手猛地握住了他的脚踝。

“ 全同学的脚腕真的比女生还细诶！ ”  文俊辉一脸天真的说道。

全圆佑轻轻摇了下脚腕发现自己还挣不开那只肆意玩着他脚踝的手。

全圆佑叹了一口气，伸手摆在女孩面前。

——“ 快上来 ” 。

年轻的全圆佑真的没敢想太多，他不知道伸手会迎接什么，只是他的心里一直有个声音告诉他，如果不绅士的话，就做不成温柔的全同学。

全圆佑在学会守护心爱的少女之前，擅自学会了成为温柔寡言的全同学。

这大概就是他藏在他和文俊辉的秘密关系里，他独自守候的，不求正解的，秘密。

07.

而眼下他的兄长要他主动坦诚，他竟然一时间不知从何说起。如果要环环相扣地讲完这则故事，则红薯蛋糕也不能幸免。倘若要解释文俊辉为何成为了追随者遍布互联网每一个犄角旮旯的 BeforeJuly ，则要开诚布公地讲女孩的请求。

于是灵魂洁净的生命体要沾上世俗的有色眼镜，被人轻飘飘地盖棺定论 ——“ 没看上去那么清纯吧，是蛮大胆的人 ” 。一旦如此，有心之人便能听出许多弦外之音，审视少女的目光可以变得轻蔑，对话中鄙夷的重量也可以增减得十分随意。反正是 “ 没看上去那么清纯的人 ” ，你懂的，对吧。

见弟弟陷入沉思，崔胜哲烦躁地夹着眼睫毛， “ 有那么难交代吗？ ”

全圆佑转过身抱着被子，直视着哥哥疑惑的目光，艰难地点了点头。

“ 行，那我问一句，你答一句 …… 第一 …..”

“ 怎么发现的呢？ ”  全圆佑打断崔胜哲的问话。

崔胜哲反应了一会儿才想明白，这大概是全认下了的意思。

“因为知秀参与竞选的海报是我做的。我做完没多久那个号就帮忙拉票了。有个学弟一直fo着那个账号来着。发现小美女是同校的在朋友圈嚎了一晚上 ”。 崔胜哲瞪着天花板上交缠的蜘蛛丝，缓缓开口。

娃娃脸一旦写上了烦心事就显得十分可爱，全圆佑看自家哥哥这样，眼底浮现了一丝笑意， “ 这没什么吧？我不是也发了？ ”

“ 况且当时不是七大姑八大爷能认识的人都拉着发了一遍吗？你咋就不觉得人是知秀姐哪层社交关系里的被她迷得七荤八素的心上妹呢 ?” 

在老哥哥面前，全圆佑的口条那叫一个顺。

“ 可问题就出在这里 ……”,  崔胜哲无奈地看了一眼自己的弟弟，接着拿出了手机里 BeforeJuly 发的海报。

“ 我当时不小心设置了分组可见 …… 而她，就是那个分组里除了知秀以为，唯一一个，女性生物 ”—— 似乎是有些不满弟弟瞒了自己这么多事，崔胜哲没好气地解释道。

全圆佑透过眼镜将天花板角落里被蜘蛛网盘住的蝇虫看得一清二楚，挣扎未果的幼虫在振翅时分再次被蛛丝缚得更紧。飞蛾冲向白炽灯也演着义无反顾的戏码。

过了许久之后，崔胜哲看着弟弟发呆的模样叹了一口气， “ 我们被这对姐妹搞得好惨啊。 ”

墙上的蜘蛛勤劳地吐丝，织着小蝇逃不出去的天罗地网。

全圆佑又莫名其妙陷入了自己的世界。

也没有惨不惨一说吧。

都是自业自得，而已。

08.

所有有缘无分的结局也来自过去种种因，所以怨不得谁。崔胜哲和洪知秀会走入这样的死胡同本来也在预料之中，但全圆佑每每想起来哥哥那副无法自我安慰的表情，也时常扼腕。他哥当初跟他说学校里有个妹子真的又强势又带劲儿的时候脸上的表情有多轻松，后来在聊到洪知秀时表情就有多无奈。像变了一个人一样。

也不妨说是，彻底被一个人改变了。

日日夜夜想她，想成为她的南瓜马车和黑骑士，想她在独自走过许多路有人照亮前行的路，想她可以不用那么坚强，想她偶尔想起自己是有人可以依靠的，想她不用去照顾周遭的世界尽管去闯就好了，想成为唯一被需要的人，想被召唤，想拥有被想念的权利，想得到一点多余的眼神，想在她眼中不一样。 “ 喜欢 ” 在崔胜哲这里被延绵成了无尽的想念，碾成了卑微的齑粉，随手扬一把就洒得到处都是，无法收拾。得到回应的时刻忘记了自己曾经也是叱咤风云的人物，笼中猛兽追随飘扬的红裙，自此丢下树木，也丢下安逸的森林。

对于全圆佑而言，他既不方便用体己的语气问崔胜哲 “ 哥你到底喜欢她啥 ” ，也不适合质疑他狂热的爱意，问问 “ 真的有这么喜欢吗 ” 。

同样的问题他也问过自己，所以他知道他哥同他一样，无法回答这个问题。

到底喜欢她什么呢？

全圆佑放大缩小无数次每一张被他精心雕琢过的照片，想了一千次也没想出答案。

如果他是外貌主义者的话，大概这个问题可以回答得很轻松：嘴角的痣，俊俏的脸，转头看他时扬起的笑，别在耳后的发梢，每次拜托他一起干坏事时真诚的眼，背心裙侧面露出的引人遐想的肌肤，对着他碎碎念哪家酸菜鱼做法地道哪家辣子放少了的被他偷偷放置在梦中亲昵的唇，以及他叮嘱对方绝对不可以发出去的诱人的风景。

当下颜值即为正义的时代，遵从 “ 美貌至上 ” 的原则舔舐美人的艳骨也并不算什么风流韵事。喜欢一个漂亮的人并不应当让 “ 喜欢 ” 这件事成为被指摘的理由。

所以十七岁的全圆佑想了一万遍也没想出答案。

喜欢看她无忧无虑的样子，所以答应她的请求就变成一件理所应当的事；喜欢听她嘟着嘴吐槽洪知秀的陈年往事和食堂的垃圾中餐，所以回家的路越走越慢，影子拉得老长；喜欢她叫他的每一声 “ 全同学 ” ，所以可以忍耐所有难以忍耐的事，包括被挑衅，被挑逗，被试探，被一次又一次打磨成寡言又没有底线的 “ 全同学 ” ；喜欢他们之间享有秘密的氛围，于是期待每一次秘密的会见，沦为共犯，表现得像男朋友一样充满占有欲，对方唯一一次找了别人拍摄也怒火中烧地生了气，在这段奇怪的关系中从被动的守护者变成了掌权的话事人。 “ 喜欢 ” 在全圆佑这里被搅成了配比失衡的蛋糊，每一滴裹着真心的糊糊在放入烤箱前没有人知道会它会不会化作松软的戚风蛋糕。该如何收场也是早就预料好的。大不了全部倒进下水道就好了，成为无人知晓的往事再好不过。朝花夕拾的时候有人可想，明暗的胶片里描画过不可亵渎的神明。

“ 喜欢 ” 本身可以完全不被任何人知道，所以没有答案、没有明天都没有关系。

只要我喜欢她，就够了。

09.

洪知秀问文俊辉要不要参加他们那群人的毕业旅行时文俊辉地第一反应是先摇头 —— 她下意识地认为洪知秀应该是发现了什么，又或者有独自无法应付的场合，所以需要她在场给她力量。

这份第六感来的莫名其妙。

继而她灵光一闪想起了全圆佑隐约跟她提起过崔胜哲可能要趁着毕业旅行告白这茬，面上不言不语，心里倒真犯了难。

娇俏的少女长臂一伸抱住姐姐的细腰， “ 那边有家很好吃的大螃蟹诶 ~ ！姐你替我多吃几口，好不好嘛！ ”

不安分的小手在姐姐侧腰的软肉上梭巡着，娇嗔着说道。

洪知秀抓住她乱动的手紧紧扣住举到她眼前，见怪不怪地说： “ 那就陪我一起去啊！ ”

“ 反正都是你认识的人 ……”  洪知秀不知为何，也笑得有些牵强。

文俊辉嘟着嘴装作一副不乐意的样子，傲娇地点了点头。

10.

这一点头就出了事。

崔胜哲一大早开着车载着各怀心事的四个人奔赴海边，一路上的气氛极其诡异。从全圆佑帮忙接过她的包放进后车厢时开始，这辆车就像要开往无人岛一样，每句话都像下一秒有人要宣布刹车失灵。先是文俊辉将包递给全圆佑后，一步跨进后座但身体距离离文俊辉至少隔着一辆婴儿车的全圆佑被洪知秀笑着调侃了一句： “ 圆佑平常也这么 gentle 吗？ ” ，然后就是崔胜哲起步挂挡的时候突然来了一句 “ 俊尼也是小美女啊，更 gentle 的都见过了吧 ” 。

文俊辉和全圆佑心照不宣地瞄了对方一眼，目光在短暂地交汇后彼此闪躲。

洪知秀睨了眼专心开车的人，拍了一下对方的肩膀问对方这么问是在干嘛、是不是要追俊尼之类的。明明是在打圆场却也总让文俊辉感到如坐针毡。

“女校没有男生的吧”， 全圆佑淡淡地开了口。

听到这句话的洪知秀倒是笑了， “ 我们圆佑君倒是什么都知道呢 ……”

倒车镜里犀利的目光射向坐在后座的少男少女，男孩不慌不忙地直视这那寸眼刀，一个字一个字慢慢说道： “ 可能比我哥好一点点吧 ……”

“ 呀 ——” ，踩着油门连超三辆车的崔胜哲生气地吼道， “ 再这样我就把你丢下去啊，这位未成年人！ ”

文俊辉被逗得突然笑出了声，捏着下巴故作深沉地说道： “ 哥哥果然名不虚传，是 ‘ 崔又气 ’  呢！ ”

“ 要不你们谈个对象？ ”  洪知秀调笑地说道。

崔胜哲一手把着方向盘一手握着拳头敲了敲洪知秀的椅背， “ 你也差不多可以了 ” ，语气十分轻柔，与对自家弟弟和文俊辉说话时截然不同。

洪知秀的棱角瞬间便被揉化了一样，脸上了温婉的笑容，一时间也令人难辨哪个才是她原本的面貌。

“ 知道啦， Coups 先生 ” ，洪知秀晃了晃脑袋，甜蜜蜜地答道。

一路上除了崔胜哲一直醒着以外，其他人都昏昏沉沉地眯了一路。到地以后文俊辉发现说是说毕业旅行，但也来了很多不相干的人，比如那只醉酒的老虎先生什么的，都来了。

舞社社长也是个机灵人。看见崔胜哲的车远远开过来就立刻招呼着其他人过来帮忙提行李，于是全圆佑和崔胜哲也没什么表现的机会，提着自己的包就去拿了房卡。

进了房间以后文俊辉泄气地躺在床上： “ 我能不能吃完烤串就先回来啊？ ”

“ 太困了 ” ，文俊辉懒着嗓子说道。

其实是想早点离开这个 social 的场合回来和 “ 大美女 ” 按短信而已。

也不指望洪知秀会批准，所以文俊辉也就这么随口一提。

“ 叮咚 ——” ，门铃声在此时突兀地响起。文俊辉伸了个懒腰从床上挺了起来，夹着人字拖啪嗒啪嗒地踩着地板，一边应声到： “ 谁呀？ ”

“Coups”

听到是崔胜哲的声音文俊辉便放心的开了门， “ 有事吗？尊敬的 Coups 先生？ ” 。

她模仿着洪知秀叫他的称呼，有意叫得亲近又暧昧。

崔胜哲抬了抬眼皮子望向门内： “ 你姐在吗？我找她有事。 ”

洪知秀刚好换完沙滩裙从洗手间里出来，看见这个场景便拿上了手机对自家妹妹说： “ 我出去一会儿就回来，别人来按门的话就不要开了吧。 ”

语闭，文俊辉乐呵呵地将两人送走，转头给 “ 大美女 ” 发了条短信：我觉得完蛋了，我姐跟你哥一定是知道了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

11.

一直待在房里无所事事的文俊辉干脆把房卡一拔就出了门，扛着电脑就往楼下咖啡厅跑。

刚点完单往沙发上一坐她就瞧见了角落里全同学。

全圆佑专心致志地盯着电脑屏幕丝毫没有注意到来人。思索了一下目前的情况，反正用不用在外面注意一些都没什么所谓了，于是乎文俊辉拿着桌上的号码牌就坐到了全圆佑对面。

全圆佑抬头看了她一眼，眨了眨眼，有些冷漠地说道：“怎么下来了？”

文俊辉没感觉到对方语气中的生硬，向往常对话那样开心地说：“来找全同学玩啊，不可以吗？”

少女将手掌覆盖在他的腕子上，晃着他握着鼠标的手撒娇道：“不可以吗不可以吗不可以吗！”

少年默不作声，盯着她握着他的手。

“下次拍完歇一段时间吧”

全圆佑轻轻挣开了少女包在他手背上的手。抱着电脑起身，走向了斜对角的空桌边上坐下。

文俊辉呆滞地看着自己电脑屏幕慢慢暗下去，敲了敲空格键让它又亮起来。

她真的不知道事情为什么会变成这样。

12.

待到舞社社长给她发了条ins私信她才有了些许眉目。

想来社长大人能混在洪知秀身边也不是光会嘻嘻哈哈那样简单。点进他的主页，他最新发布的快拍里拍的是酒店附近海滩，海潮声卷入风中，远方的光亮颤颤巍巍地伫立在黑夜之中，是灯塔，是希望。本应是感性爆发论诗酒年华的时刻，那条快拍的配文却意有所指，写着，“可怜天下有情人”。评论区的人问他是不是在体验第一百零一次单恋与失恋。头像是小老虎的这位却不回话。

而在他发了这条快拍的五分钟后，他也什么都没有解释，只是给文俊辉发了一条，“多陪陪你姐姐吧”。将这两件事稍作联想后，文俊辉抖着手抓着钱包跑出了酒店。

她一路小跑着一边给洪知秀打电话。她觉得洪知秀需要她，比任何一次台下没有人听她演讲的时刻、任何一次投票里缺一票就可以获选的瞬间，都需要她。她的姐姐在活成了所有人期待的样子之后割舍的那部分自我，应当在今天短暂地补全过。而现在那些被所有人嗤之以鼻的小女生的情绪全部涌了上来，她多希望洪知秀今天改名换姓啊。姐姐应该也可以不那么顽强的吧，文俊辉的眼泪浸湿了眼眶。

跑累了坐在海边的石凳子上。澳新联军二战亡将名单就刻在椅背上，如果洪知秀在的话肯定可以向她串讲其中的典故。

姐姐，你在哪啊。

文俊辉在拨打了无数次洪知秀的电话对方未接后，她吸了吸鼻子，给全圆佑去了个电话。

电话被迅速地接了起来。

“俊尼，你姐姐到房间了吗”。声音的主人十分焦急，却不是她日思夜想的全同学。

文俊辉环顾四周，看了眼退去的潮水，用一贯上扬的语调说道：“姐姐在的！去洗澡了。”

说这话时她面无表情，每块面部肌肉都像凝固的石像那样肃穆。

对方讪讪地挂了电话。文俊辉抹了抹眼泪，起身打开手电筒去寻洪知秀。

13.

找到洪知秀的时候她已经有些醉了，一边握着酒杯一边红着脸小声问文俊辉有没有和那个臭小子发生关系，说那根几把质量看起来应该还可以，但男人都狗东西，也不能老是顺着，以及一些七七八八的胡话。文俊辉平日里再怎么随性也没跟姐姐讨论过这些臊得慌的话题，被这样开诚布公地问反而不好意思，匆匆把单买了后把姐姐往自己身上一架，就拉回了酒店。

为了给其他人一个安心，文俊辉还是在找到洪知秀的时候给舞社社长和全圆佑去了个短信，让对方安心。

扭头一看，洪知秀靠在落地窗边上哼着听不出调子的小曲儿，脸上也看不出什么苦大仇深的表情。拧了条毛巾把姐姐全身擦了一遍后，文俊辉洗了个战斗澡出来时，洪知秀已经闭上了眼。

她掀开被子的一角躺到了洪知秀怀里，手心攀上了洪知秀的细腰，熨帖着姐姐颤抖的皮囊。

海潮声依旧。拉上窗帘后世界一并沉入黑夜。

黑暗中，湿润的水汽悄悄晕湿了女孩小巧的脸，连紧闭的桃花眼也一起止不住地流泪。

洪知秀想，她今夜胡话说了那么多，却还是没能趁着酒意和俊尼说——

和崔胜哲认识那么久，她今天第一次也是最后一次，献上了她的红唇。

她捧着崔胜哲有些肉嘟嘟的脸，笑得很得体，也装作很薄情。

她说——

“我们不合适吧”。

她仔仔细细瞧着这位名为政变的人欲言又止的脸，怕自己没能狠得下心做大家都赞许的洪知秀，薄唇又吐出残忍的话语。

她说——

“不要再喜欢我了。”

“以后找个善良又温柔的人吧。”

“我不值得。”

说完她头也不回的走了。只有酒精爱她，就够了。

14.

宿醉之后当然是装作什么事情都没有发生过。崔胜哲依旧是被人抓去联谊会三翻四次推掉的钻石王老五，洪知秀依旧是人群中的佼佼者，才智双全的大姐姐，八面玲珑，秀外慧中。文俊辉和全圆佑说到底也还是十几岁的高中生，受不了成年人世界这些和稀泥你好我好大家好的戏码，彼此默契地疏离了一段时间，仿佛十几岁的爱恋是什么天大的事情一样，充满仪式感，连朋友圈都只剩下点赞。

这一切也都在全圆佑的预料之中。人类撰写算法让机器洞见未来，而后，被情感支配的动物在数据堆中挑挑拣拣，貌似客观做出分析与解释。即便没能写几行代码算出后青春的诗到底以何结尾，全圆佑在崔胜哲同他商量要去表白时也就猜到了结局。他非常清楚地知道，他和哥哥虽然血脉相通，但心气儿上却截然不同。即使他不认同崔胜哲告白的决定，或者表达劝退的意思，都丝毫不影响崔胜哲抱着试一试的心情去做他认为应当试一试的事。

在他成长过程中，崔胜哲永远在鼓励他去试一试，“虽然不知道会怎么样，但是这么做好像会很有意思”、“圆佑呀，一起试一试吧”、“虽然也很辛苦，但总归得爬起来试一试”、“哥陪你好吧”。

于是这一次也毫不意外，一定会去试一试。

从始至终他都认为崔胜哲会失败，而且崔胜哲也心里有数他自己会失败，但崔胜哲一定会去试一试。这是他哥哥横冲直撞到这个岁数依旧奉为真理的处事原则，任何人都无法在他成长到二十好几时轻易改变的价值取向。

那么他也理应给自己填个结局。比起让女孩掉面子，或者对他这样不够勇敢的人抱有过多的希冀，好像早一点让女孩讨厌他的话，一切都会顺理成章地结束。

一开始只打算承担守护者的角色，那么任何思想上的叛变可以归因为自己的问题。每按一次快门，每调一次配色，每一次被她挽着稍微收紧的臂弯，每一次目送她过马路上楼时黏在她身上的目光，每一次悄悄容许的心动，每一次无法拒绝的对答，都是他自己的问题。是他纵容了自己去偷偷掺杂了喜欢，是他无视了自己的越位，是他在看到女孩点赞时又发了许多只有她可见的朋友圈，是他在把人推出自己的生活后又贪恋自己于女孩而言的那一点点不一样。所以全圆佑不敢期待回应。因为他不配被回应，也不配被喜欢。

等事情拖得不能再拖了的时候，他很郑重地给文俊辉发了封邮件，问她下次相约的时间地点以及拍摄主题。原本这些事都是他们商量着一起完成的，但现在冷漠的全同学自然是不负责任的臭男人，不折不扣的臭傻逼，那他也只能允许自己不动声色地再舔舐这最后一次关于她的多彩人间。

其他的一切，都不是他应该去伸手管的事情了。

总会有更好的人来补位的，不是吗？

全圆佑攥紧手机深吸一口气，在看见女孩微信他时间地点时咬着牙迅速回了一个“👌”。

15.

看着电梯里液晶显示屏里的数字不断攀升，全圆佑终于了有一点“这一切都要结束了”的实感。说不上是沉重还是难过，反正一切也都是最好的安排。浑浑噩噩的青春期也终于要结束了。

应该感恩的。

他拉紧了相机包，缓缓按下门铃。

开门时女孩笑得像初见那般无邪，迎着他让他换上准备好的拖鞋。

女孩穿着版型宽松的卫衣遮去了大半姣好的身材，小腿袜也穿的仔细，仿佛是一副要出门的模样。

“要出门拍吗？”，全圆佑不解地看着女孩转身进厨房给他倒了一杯水。

文俊辉抿着嘴不开口，贝齿尖忍不住厮磨着艳红的唇纹。她走过去牵住全圆佑的手，将他带到了自己的房间。

全圆佑有些无措，明明与女孩共处一室过无数次，但他脑海中还是警铃大作。有什么要炸锅了，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡，拿筷子沾着面糊丢进去会荡开金黄的泡沫。

下一秒，文俊辉当着他的面跪坐在床上，将厚实的衣料一把脱下。脱去卫衣时松松垮垮的衣服拉扯着内里的衬衫，大片赤裸的肌肤暴露在空气中。藕粉色的腰肢晃进全圆佑的眼中，他慌忙地挪开眼神却又无法制止那妖冶的色块在脑海中成像。马赛克逐渐被消除笔抹去，而后会有男人的手握住那处落下指印的痕迹。

全圆佑咽了咽口水，还是忍不住抬头看。

他看见了女孩穿着宽大的男士衬衫，系着规整的黑色领带，轻薄的布料将被胸罩托住的酥胸渲染得一清二楚。白的，黑的，粉的，与薄唇的红。他的目光粘在了女孩身上，目不转睛看着她将手上的卫衣往沙发上丢，扯着衬衫的下摆让那件开边的上装堪堪遮住大腿根，用力扯松领带而后顺势解开了胸前的三颗纽扣。

她随意地撩了一下搭在锁骨上的长发，拨到耳后，微微倾上前去露出了那对饱满的胸。她搂住了全圆佑僵硬的脖颈：“这样还要出去拍吗，圆佑？”

全圆佑默不作声地被她按着也靠坐在了床上。

女孩虚虚地环着他的脖子靠在他身上，把下巴抵在他的颈窝，颤着声说道：“不是每次都这样的…….”

“不会刻意给别人看的……”

“因为在摄影机后面的人是全同学才会这样的……”

“也只会在圆佑面前这样”。

女孩抬起腿跨坐在了他的大腿上，声音也染上了泪意：“因为知道全同学会好好保护我，好好珍惜我，所以才这样的。全同学在顾忌什么，我都是知道的。所以才会在你面前一直这样的。”

他安静地听着文俊辉解释着，伸手想去抱抱女孩，但这个想法又在转瞬间被自己狠狠地压住了。

“因为一直坚持着想被圆圆拥抱，所以今天已经的我的极限了。”

“抱抱我吧”，文俊辉紧紧地贴着他，柔软的曲线贴在男生硬挺的胸膛上。

全圆佑木讷地将手放在女孩肩上，轻轻地拍着。

“如果能被圆佑君抱过的话，应当会很幸福。抱着这样对幸福的期待，我做了很多以前想都不敢想的事。可能我还不太成熟，没学会适当地放弃”，女孩在他耳边吸着鼻子卑微地诉说着爱意。

“但是啊……”

“太喜欢圆佑君了！”

“因为太喜欢，所以就算是害怕着，怕被当成随便的人，也还是这样做了”，文俊辉顿了一顿，“请圆佑君也给我一点回应，让我知道我的坚持是有意义的吧！”

文俊辉抬起头，被杏花雨沾湿的泪眼目光灼灼地看着他。

少年人强装镇定地倾上前去，对上她的目光。

他没忘记他的使命。

“那你希望是这样吗？” 全圆佑不屑地笑到，伸手探向女孩藏在衬衣下的大腿根，狠狠地握住。

他直视着女孩说着自己在心里排练了一万次的台词，“你看吧，我突然这样你还是会害怕。你还没准备好”。这样说着的时候他已经准备抽手了。

女孩将他的手又钉了回去，吞咽着根本不存在的津液，胸前的山脉在呼吸间画出诱人的曲线。她带着他的手在敏感的大腿内侧上流连着：“是期待，不是害怕。”

“从一开始就是很期待的心情，所以才会一次又一次的失落”，女孩的嗓音甜甜的，像他们最开始认识时抹在红薯蛋糕上细密的奶油一样。

“原来是我不行啊”，文俊辉吸着眼泪，仿佛下一秒就要绷不住在人面前大哭那样，委屈地说道。

“不是的！” 全圆佑焦急地反驳着抱住欲哭的少女。

他已经顾不得那么多了。他心爱的女孩已经快要崩溃了，他不要再当全同学了。

“不是的不是的。不是这样的”

全圆佑叹了口气，闭着眼慢慢攀上了女孩的肩膀抱住她，嗓子哑得厉害：“俊尼……你要是后悔了怎么办？”

“这种事......女孩子……吃亏的……” 他努力让自己说话的语调听起来不那么颤抖。但事实是他也不知道等待自己的是什么结局。

文俊辉牵着他的手扶上她腰侧的软肉，仰头用嘴唇去够男孩冒着青茬儿的下巴，“即使圆圆对我是没有反应的我也还是会喜欢你的。”

“我的喜欢……从一开始……就是没有考虑过后果的”

“好像很傻……但确实是这样的”，女孩痴痴地笑了，像在笑自己，也像在笑他。继而掷地有声地说道——“所以我不后悔”。

文俊辉的舌尖轻轻舔着他的唇面，勾着男孩的唇与她共舞。天崩地裂发生在顷刻之间。

被女孩一通告白揉碎了心脏的全圆佑终于不再回避女孩燥热的视线，转身将女孩按坐在床上。

他小心翼翼地摸上女孩的小腿弯，细致地卷着剥去黑色的丝袜，将被束缚的小腿一寸一寸露出来。女孩死死地咬着唇不让自己发出任何暧昧的低吟。

“以后不要再穿成这样了”

全同学的吻落在了被皮筋勒出红痕的小腿上。

他用手背摩挲着战栗的小腿肌肉，而后抬起女孩的脚，让少女的脚踩在他的掌心之间。

“也不要再一个人走进男士衬衣店了”

全同学的吻落在她光滑的脚背上。

“我的衬衣、领带、西装外套和卫衣都可以借给你”

全同学将她的脚趾含住，舌心扫荡过她的脚尖。

“但也只许在我面前这样，知道吗？”

全同学放下了她的脚。

但全同学也吻住了她。

尾声.

那些旧时话本里有那么多王子们和公主们的美满爱情，向怀春少女们传递着依托爱情就能改变命运的幻境，却独独少了少女们杀伐果决掠夺真爱的那一页。恶龙是否听命于孱弱的少女，辛德瑞拉是否有过谋逆之心，毒苹果的主人是否曾经肤若凝脂，童话的第二结局是否惊世骇俗又耸人听闻。这一切都并不该受制于笔者所想。

当夜幕低垂，群星闪耀，古老的钟指向午夜十二点。比大人难唬弄的孩童迟迟不愿召唤甘甜的美梦，偏要大人讲一个有头有尾的结局。

小宝贝扑闪着大眼睛，奶声奶气地问：“秀秀姨姨、秀秀姨姨，那最后呢，最后灰姑娘有找到她的幸福吗？”

洪知秀苦笑着搂紧了窝在自己怀里的小丫头片子，柔声将瞎编的故事讲完。

“后来啊……”

“她爱上了守护着她的南瓜少年”

“在最后一支舞曲响起的时候，托生南瓜的少年迎向提着水晶鞋赤脚向他跑来的少女。他们手牵着手，奔向星星，奔向月亮。”

她阖上眼帘，想起了许多值得挂念的人和事。

洋娃娃的长睫毛也与那位一样，一闪一闪，漫天星河都在他眼中。

她留下最后一句也笑得落落大方。

洪知秀说——

“灰姑娘的姐姐也是。”

“在一亿光年以外，爱得坦荡荡。”

END.


End file.
